


Nightly terrors

by xyChaoticFox



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Geralt comforts a scared Ciri.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Mentioned Yennefer/Geralt
Comments: 12
Kudos: 179





	Nightly terrors

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago & I don't usually write stuff like this so I dunno if it's okay x.x
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

It wasn't anything new, the screams and shrieks echoed nightly for months now and the Witchers have grown used to it. They don't last long, thank the gods for that, going as sudden as they appeared and sparing the others of having shattered eardrums. That said, this night it seemed to shake the castle walls, challenging the roars of thunder outside as they pierced the air.

Vesemir sighed heavily, getting up from his chair and discarding his book on a worn wooden desk. 

"I thought you said she was getting better." Lambert almost shouted above the other noises. 

"She's just a child, she's trying." 

"I'll see if I can help." Vesemir said simply, saddened by the pained shrieks. 

"No," Geralt stood loudly, "I'll go tonight." 

"Geralt, I can-" 

Geralt held his hand up, brows angrily pushed together as he stopped the older Witcher, "Go to bed before the night gets too long."

"Be gentle with her! She can't help it." Vesemir called after his form as he bounded up the stairs. 

"Should we go too?" Lambert threw his hands into the air. 

Vesemir shook his head, "No, let Geralt try."

*

He can't hear his own footsteps as he nears her room, the rain droning on outside and the loud wails booming from inside. His jaw clenched, teeth gritting together sorely when he reached her. The door rattles with the force he throws it open with, which was more than he intended it to be. A mess of white whipped up from the far end of the room and in the dark the green of her wide eyes flashed brightly. 

Lightning illuminates the room, flashing furiously outside a large paned window and he sees her as clear as day. Her small form is pressed against the wooden bed frame, blankets and skins pooling around her as her fists grip them to her chest. Her knuckles were pure white, the thin skin straining over the bone the tighter she held on. White hair spilled around her ashen face, which seemed more sunken in than he remembered it to be. Dark shadows ringed her frightened eyes, stark against the pale cheeks and almost sickly looking. 

"G-Geralt?" 

His anger completely perished. 

Ciri scrambled out of her bed, nearly tripping over the bedding in her haste to get to him. He met her halfway, catching her as she threw her small form against him. It sent him stumbling backwards and he had to take a moment to regain his footing, a hand falling to Ciri's back to steady her. She shook against him, her arms wounding around his neck tight enough to choke him while her toes barely touched the floor. 

"Easy there." He said softly. 

Ciri burried her face in his chest, wetting his shirt with silent tears as she tightened her grip. Geralt wrapped his arms around her, holding her silently as she wept and completely forgetting why he was ever going to scold her. Surely no one would willinglyput themselves through this- he had no right to be angry with her in this state. 

"I keep seeing things. Horrible things. They won't leave me alone." She cried. 

"You don't have to say anything now."

"I thought- I... Vesemir said they'll fade. I can't stop it, _Geralt_ I-" 

"I'm here." 

He couldn't tell her it was alright, clearly it was not, so he simply held her until her sobs faded. 

"I'm s-sorry. I must've woken everyone. Again." 

"We weren't sleeping." 

"Oh." Ciri wiped her face against his shoulder. 

"You could have asked for a cloth." Geralt scoffed. 

"Sorry." She managed a soft laugh. 

He pat her back, "Come, let's get you to bed." 

Ciri tensed against him and he looked down at her, still glued to his chest. 

"Ciri?" 

She didn't move. 

"Nothing is going to happen to you." 

She still didn't move, so Geralt waited. 

"Please stay with me." 

"Don't you think you're a little too old to climb into my bed?" he joked lightly. 

"It's my bed," She sounded almost irritated, "And you call me a child everyday so why not now." 

"I'll stay." Geralt chuckled gruffly. 

He untangled her from himself, holding her shoulder as they walked back to the bed. He helped her under the covers before sitting down next to her. She curled into his side very much like the little girl she used to be and he felt it tug at his chest. Idly he pushed her hair away from her tired face, smoothing it down towards the back of her head. 

"I don't know how much more I can take. I hate feeling this weak." Ciri said softly, her voice hoarse. 

"I'll talk to Vesemir, we'll figure this out." 

"And if we don't?" 

The thunder started up again, rumbling lowly outside. 

"We will." 

"Okay. 

She shuffled closer, resting her head on one of his thighs and pulling the covers close to her face. She never did like the harsh weather, it didn't bother Geralt all that much and it helped ease him into sleep on restless nights. 

"I miss Yen." she said suddenly. 

Geralt sighed, "Me too." 

"She made it better." 

"I know." 

Geralt put one arm around her while the other fold to act as a cushion behind his head, leaning uncomfortably against the headboard. He didn't mind it though, having slept in much worse places before.

"Geralt?" 

"Yes?" 

"Thank you." 

Geralt smiled to himself, letting his eyes fall shut while his hand softly pat at Ciri's shoulder.

_She still really was just a child._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ♥️


End file.
